


Réveil mouvementé

by Mcdannospirkstony



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannospirkstony/pseuds/Mcdannospirkstony
Summary: Danny se réveille dans la chambre de Steve.





	Réveil mouvementé

Danny se réveilla complètement désorienté. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il s'assit et découvrit qu'il était nu. Il chercha du regard un indice du pourquoi et du comment. Bon. Il fini par comprendre qu'il était chez Steve. Il aperçu enfin ses vêtements sur le sol. Il les attrapa et les enfila. Il se leva, descendit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Steve préparent des gaufres avec Grace. Ils levèrent la tête à son approche et lui sourirent.

\- Danno ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Papa Steve a fait des gaufres et on allait venir te réveiller.  
\- Bonjour mon petit chat. Papa Steve ?  
\- Oui elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'appeler comme ça hier soir... Tu étais là....  
\- alors... peut être que oui peut être que non....je crois que je vais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans mon appartement...  
\- papa, je crois que Danno est malade...tu peux le soigner ?  
\- oui. Tu veux bien aller quelques minutes dehors mais ne va pas au bord de l'eau sans nous.  
\- oui papa.  
\- Danny je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir.  
\- m'asseoir ? Je crois que je suis en plein délire ! Ma fille t'appelle papa et je me suis réveillé nu dans TON lit ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Hier soir tu es venu me voir avec Grace. Elle était en pleurs et toi tu etais au bord des larmes... Je me suis d'abord occupé de Grace. Je l'ai nourrit, réconfortée puis mise au lit. Tu étais toujours sans réaction donc je t'ai pris dans mes bras et là tu m'as trempé de larmes. Au bout d'un moment, tu m'as avoué que Rachel voulait la pleine garde de Grace et qu'elle t'accusait de mal t'occuper de ta fille. Quand j'ai commencé à pester contre elle... Tu...m'as embrassé pour me faire taire... Et après...  
\- et après ?  
\- après.. tu te souviens de rien ?  
\- non. Steve, hier soir. Toi et moi on a...  
\- on a...  
\- donc maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai mal au cul....  
\- désolé. Pas de l'avoir fait mais que tu t'en souviens pas...  
\- en fait maintenant je me souviens que d'une chose. Mais je voudrais savoir si tu m'...  
\- Je t'aime Daniel.

Les yeux de Danny se remplirent de larmes et Steve contourna l'ilot central pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa lentement puis glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses reins pour les lui masser. Steve lui répéta encore et encore ces mots jusqu'à ce que Grace revienne pour ce plaindre qu'elle avait faim. Danno se tourna vers elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu vas mieux Danno ?  
\- oui je suis heureux et je t'aime mon lapin et toi aussi mon fou de SEAL. Je vous aime tout les deux.  
\- Super ! Donc on pourra décorer ma chambre avec un fond marin ? Papa a dit qu'il fallait que je te demande d'abord car il n'est pas sur que tu veuilles vivre avec lui...  
\- Vivre... Ici ?  
\- Bah oui tu veux vivres ou d'autre avec papa ?  
\- Grace laisse Danno respirer et encaisser toutes tes paroles...  
\- oui...un fond marin, hein ? Tu vas me l'a transformer jusqu'à où? Elle va être aussi folle que toi si ça continue !!!!  
\- peut être...  
\- je t'aime Steve.  
\- Moi aussi Dany

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour déjeuner. Steve et Danny ne se quittèrent pas des yeux profitant de leur matinée avec Grâce.

Danny et Grâce emménagèrent trois jours plus tard grâce à Steve qui demanda à tout le monde de venir l'aider pendant que Danny témoignait dans une enquête. Il fallut aussi une semaine pour que la chambre de Grâce qu'elle choisit de décorer avec des murs couleur font marin avec de magnifiques peintures de dauphins, tortues et autres animaux marins, soit prête avec la participation de tout le monde. Rachel perdit lors de sa demande de garde complète. Danny put même avoir plus de temps de garde.

Steve eu le courage de demander Danny en mariage 6 mois après. Il lui répondit oui et tout les membres important de leur Ohana furent là pour assister à cette magnifique journée.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon l'histoire est assez courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! 
> 
> J'ai un peu bâclé la fin.... 
> 
> Mais bon dites moi si elle vous plaît !


End file.
